Happy Hogmanay!
by help.me.through.this
Summary: Hiccstrid fluff set during Dragons Race to the Edge.


Happy Hogmanay!

 **This is a Hiccstrid story set during New Years eve or, Hogmanay as it was known in Viking times. Although this might not be totally accurate please don't penalise as I am only writing as a pastime and to put my thoughts into words! However helpful criticism is welcome**

 **This is written during the period that the dragon riders are residing on the dragons edge during new years eve and is just a bit of hiccstrid fluff, depicting how they might have had their first romantic kiss not just a peck on the lips and for the purpose of this story I imagine them to have accepted, and are open about being in a dating relationship.**

 **DISCLAIMER! As much as I wished I did I do not own any of the characters or the Dragons Edge, only the idea for this story is mine and I do not own the Books, TV show or movies.**

The sun was nearly set, almost sunk beneath the bottomless ocean, only the very top peaking over the blue waters it's sunset glow causing the sea to glisten. As the last ray of sunlight disappeared beneath the waves the last of the suns warmth went with it, leaving the group of teens even colder in the winter Hogmanay chill. The teens where sitting atop a cliff at the dragons edge watching as the last rays of sunlight disappeared over the horizon. It was only a short time until Hogmanay and since the strong winds had made it close to impossible to fly back for the celebrations on Berk, the group of friends had decided to have their own celebrations in a sheltered area of their island which is what brought them here now. The teens plan was to have the dragons create a mini firework display to get them in the festive mood, however, as pleasant as the view was, it was still the middle of winter so all the teens where huddled in winter furs and blankets.

Fishlegs and Meatlug had the best seats, right at the front, currently, Fishlegs was boring Snotlout and the twins; with facts, lectures and his giddiness about the subject. Hiccup and Astrid where sitting a few yards back from the other teens, sharing a blanket while cuddling with each other; Astrid's head on Hiccups shoulder and Hiccups head on hers, and resting against Toothless to keep warm. "Typical Fishlegs." Laughed Hiccup, "Snotlout looks so intrigued" commented Astrid with sarcasm in her voice, Hiccups cousin was currently exhaling unnecessarily loudly and rolling his eyes at Fishlegs excitement. "Should we break them apart?" questioned Hiccup nodding towards the Thorston Twins; Ruffnut and Toughnut, who where currently pulling at each other's body parts arguing about Thor knows what. "Since when have we ever even tried to break them apart?" Astrid said lifting her head and rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, "I know, quite frankly I'd be too scared to try but, what if they agitate one of the dragons? Then this whole display we spent ages planning would be a waste of time!" argued Hiccup.  
"There's no use stressing about it Hiccup, look the dragons are all perfectly happy," said Astrid gesturing at the dragons currently sitting around Fishlegs and their riders, "besides, I'm too comfy here to be dealing with them." Astrid finished as she cuddled closer to Hiccup. Hiccup held her closer.

Hogmanay was only a few minutes away, and the temperature had dropped severally with the passing hours. Feeling the cold Astrid had pulled the blanket that Hiccup and herself had been sharing more around herself pulling it partially off her boyfriend, "Hey blanket hogger!" Hiccup joked giving their blanket a light tug, Astrid tugged back.  
"Just to remind you Hiccup, I am the physically stronger one in this relationship" Astrid said with a smirk giving a harder tug on the blanket and succeeding in pulling it out of Hiccups grasp, Astrid wrapped the blanket around herself giving her shivering boyfriend a smug look, "Well if you're the stronger one then that must mean that I am the most intellectually advanced" Hiccup bragged returning Astrid's smug look while inching closer to his girlfriend who was now completely, helplessly, cocooned in their blanket.

"I can't believe it! It's nearly time!" exclaimed Fishlegs  
"Ugh finally" groaned Toughnut "I can't wait a second longer to blow Ruffnut up."  
"Yes! You ready for this Hookfang?" asked Snotlout. Seeing that Hiccup and Astrid where clearly caught up in their own conversation Fishlegs simply called for Stormfly and Toothless to come over. "Okay guys just as we practiced, on my count, ready?" Fishlegs asked the dragons, Fishlegs received an affirmative growl from each of their companions in answer to his question and so began his countdown. _"3...2...1..."_

When Fishlegs called for Stormfly and Toothless to come to him, Astrid whom had been resting against Toothless fell back onto the grass with a light thud, Hiccup was in right away tickling Astrid's stomach being egged on by her laughter, dropping the blanket on the grass Astrid rolled out from underneath her boyfriend, standing up as quickly as she could and putting her hands out for defence while gathering her breath, "Okay, Okay! You can have the blanket back" Astrid laughed between breaths. Feeling the cold hit her after being wrapped up in her blanket cocoon was like jumping into the Antarctic ocean, Astrid wrapped her arms around herself shivering, she could hear her friends counting down. _"3..."_  
"Come're Milady" Hiccup said softly opening his arms to welcome her into his warmth, Astrid happily obliged, she walked over to him and he wrapped the blanket around them both in a hug and Astrid brought her arms up between their chests feeling her boyfriends quickly developing muscles beneath his tunic, _"...2..."_ Hiccup brought them even closer together by hugging her tighter and Astrid found herself subconsciously bringing her arms up around Hiccups neck. _"..1..."_ They were both looking into each other's eyes and could feel each other's breath on their lips. _"Happy Hogmanay!"_ Bursts of fire exploded all around the cliff top just as Hiccup and Astrid's lips met in a lingering kiss, Astrid's arms where bow wrapped around Hiccups neck, and Hiccups arms where snaking around Astrid's waist allowing their blanket to fall slightly around their shoulders.

The couples moment was rudely interrupted by Snotlout and the twins, "You guys do know you have your own hut you can go into" stated Snotlout, Astrid slowly broke the kiss feeling her face heat up and she looked downward at Hiccups chest, "Yeah have you guys ever heard of the phrase 'get a room'? because if you haven't you just have because I just said it" Babbled Toughnut. Hiccup turned his face so that the back of his head was facing the rest of the teens and kissed Astrid softly on the cheek and whispered, "Ignore them" his lips never fully leaving her cool skin, Astrid turned her face so that she was looking into Hiccups eyes once more before their lips met softly again.

 **The End**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts on this drabble and I just want to say a massive thank you to reading the whole way through my story *hugs* it means a lot to me**


End file.
